


Mario Kart Monster

by DaisytheDoodleDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idk what happened I just love them, Just Cute Stuff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Mario Kart, No Angst, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, competitive akaashi, not THIS time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisytheDoodleDog/pseuds/DaisytheDoodleDog
Summary: Akaashi Keiji was known for being a reserved, composed, person, almost cold at first glance, although those who knew him, knew that he was incredibly kind. He just always held a stoic expression, tense shoulders, and intense, focused stare. And that was that. Everyone on the volleyball team knew this, Bokuto especially, who knew him better than anyone, but then again, Bokuto had also never played Mario Kart with one, Akaashi Keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Mario Kart Monster

**Mario Kart Monster**

Akaashi Keiji was known for being a reserved, composed, person, almost cold at first glance, although those who knew him, knew that he was incredibly kind. He just always held a stoic expression, tense shoulders, and intense, focused stare. Akaashi was a determined person, who knew where he stood in life, and wasn’t one for an overshow of emotions, at least for himself. And that was that. Everyone on the volleyball team knew this, Bokuto especially, who knew Akaashi better than anyone, but then again, Bokuto had also never played Mario Kart with one, Akaashi Keiji.

“Come overrrr!” Akaashi rolled his eyes as he flopped down on his bed. He pressed the phone closer to his ear and smiled softly as Bokuto whined on the other line. Akaashi had not so much as looked at his bed in well over 16 hours and it was nearly eleven by the time he got home. 

“Bokuto-san, I would like to sleep.”

“You can sleepover! Pleeeease? My parents are on business trips and only one of my sisters is home! No one will knowwww.” Akaashi shook his head as his smile broadened. It wasn’t like they were keeping their relationship a complete secret… well they were a little bit, but it was purely out of Akaashi’s own selfish intentions of keeping Bokuto all to himself, away from people prying with overly curious questions, and to keep the betting games from their teammates at bay… at least for a little while. Plus, if either of their parents knew about their relationship, Akaashi could say goodbye to the sleepovers at Bokuto’s which he wouldn’t trade for the world.

“Alright, I suppose.” He tried to sound playfully irritated, but Bokuto let out a whoop of excitement on the other end. “Do I need to pack pajamas?”

“Nah. I have an extra one of your shirts here, and you can borrow a pair of my sweatpants… or you know, we don’t have to wear anything.” Akaashi could perfectly see Bokuto wiggle his eyebrows, a sly grin cracking his face in too.

“You are insufferable.” Akaashi breathed out, trying to snap out of the daze Bokuto had put him in with such thoughts. 

“I think I’m adorable.” Akaashi hummed in response, and stuffed an extra blanket and a stolen bag of popcorn from the pantry into his bag and quickly wrote his parents a note that he was at Bokuto’s. Not that they would really notice a thing anyway.

“Okay, I’m going to hang up now. I’ll see you in ten.”

“Okay, ‘Kaashi! Love you!” Akaashi suppressed a chuckle and opened his mouth to say it back, but the line was already dead. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he slipped out of the house, making sure to lock the side garage door, and tugged his bike across his lawn and onto the street. It was dark except for the lone street lamps, illuminating soft circles of light towards Bokuto’s house. He could have ridden there with his eyes close, for he had taken the path a million times before. He especially took the path in the dead of night, as he and Bokuto had used the dark shadows to sneak into each other's room. Bokuto would crawl through Akaashi’s bedroom window when Akaashi had a panic attack and Akaashi would sneak in through the kitchen door when Bokuto fell into one of his moods.

Or of course, if they just missed each other. 

Akaashi had gotten so lost in thought, he barely realized he was already rolling up Bokuto’s driveway, storing his bike in between the hedges lining the two yards, and hurrying up to the back door, for which he had a key. He didn’t have time to dig the key out of his pocket before Bokuto threw the door open, a wide grin and a massive package of Green Tea Kit-Kats in his hands. 

“‘Kaashi! I missed you.” Akaashi stepped inside, shrugging off his jacket and peeling off his shoes.

“I was on the phone with you ten minutes ago.” Bokuto grabbed his hand with a laugh and dragged him to his room, hastily shoving the Kit-Kats in Akaashi’s arms as he did so. “You said your sister was home?”

“Yeah but she knows about us, so it's cool.”

“Yes, how could I forget?” Akaashi’s ears burned bright red at the thought of the memory. Bokuto’s sister had walked in on them, making out a few weeks before, and after Bokuto tackled her to the ground, she promised not to say a word to anyone. Though Akaashi figured that if she shared anything near Bokuto’s genes, it wouldn’t be long before the whole world knew.

“Come on Akaashi! I dug up the Wii from the basement and I have classic Mario Kart.” Bokuto stated proudly, as he threw open his bedroom door. 

“Bo, I’d very much like to sleep.” Bokuto shook his head, bouncing onto the edge of his bed, patting the space next to him. His bedroom was dark except for the blue light from the tv, the characters for the game already flashing on the screen. 

“Come on Akaashi, wouldn’t you love to kick my ass?” Akaashi snorted in response, sitting down carefully next to his boyfriend, careful not the mess with the bedding too much. 

“I wouldn’t have to play you to know that I’d kick your ass.” Akaashi replied in an even tone, taking off his bag and riffling for the popcorn. Suddenly there was a controller in his lap, and Bokuto was staring down at him, eyes wide like a lost puppy, his lip quivering in a pitiful plea that made Akaashi grumble.

“Seriously Bokuto-san, I have not had a proper sleep in a week. And I last sat in my bed at four am this morning.” Bokuto stuck out his lip in a childish pout, and selected the Mario Kart icon. Akaashi sighed loudly. “Okay. One game.”

_ One game my ass, Akaashi.  _

Akaashi selected Mario of course, while Bokuto spent several minutes trying to decide between Yoshi and Princess Peach, and finally settled on Peach (“That means we're dating in the game to ‘Kaashi!”). Then after they selected their vehicles and Akaashi had settled into the familiar music in the background that for some reason made his nerves fire up.

It made him think of Kenma who would blast Mario Kart music when he was writing his five page essays that were due at seven the next morning. Something about the music just filled him with an adrenaline rush.

“Don’t do Rainbow Road on the first race, Bokuto-san, we need to warm up.”

“Okay! We’ll save it for the finale! Plus its rainbows and you know what that means!” Akaashi’s face twisted into a contorted sort of confusion. 

“...It's colorful?” Akaashi hit Moo Moo Meadows for the first race.

“No! It’s gay pride!” Akaashi simply rolled his eyes and mouthed out the count down. The words ‘GO’ flashed on the screen and Akaashi hit the gas at full speed, flying past the other characters. Bokuto stuck his tongue out of his mouth in concentration, body rocking back and forth as he frantically turned the controller, trying to dodge cows and turtle shells, and banana peels. He laughed and exclaimed loudly, even cursed when he was hit by a bomb, but that was nothing unusual.

But it was like a switch had been turned on for Akaashi as soon as the race had started, and suddenly, Akaashi was a whole other person.

“Asshole!” Akaashi screeched at the character who had thrown a shell at him. Bokuto’s head snapped up in surprise, never hearing Akaashi raise his voice, let alone swear.

“Akaashi?” But Akaashi didn’t answer as he quickly sweeped into first place again and crossed the finish line.

“HA! YES!” He shouted, tossing the controller into the air.

“Okay, who are you and what did you do with Akaashi?”

One game turned into two, then three, and each had gotten progressively louder. 

“God fucking dammit!” Akaashi shrieked, launching himself off the bed and aggressively smacking his thumb on the back button, twisting the controller in his hands, eyes glued to the screen. He released a green shell, calculated at the perfect time to break the red shell targeting him, and slammed on the gas.

“Geez Akaashi!” Bokuto laughed out, suddenly far more focused on Akaashi’s twisted facial expression than the fact that he was in tenth place. 

“Fucking take that, Toad!” Akaashi screamed, managing to wipe out the computerized characters, crossing the finish line first. Akaashi threw his arms up, controller swinging loosely in his hand, and cheered. He grinned whipping around to face Bokuto who managed to cross over in sixth. But Bokuto wasn’t sure how he managed that, because he was staring at Akaashi the whole time.

“Why are you looking at me like that, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi barely got the words out, because Bokuto had launched himself at his boyfriend, remotes being discarded to the floor as he tackled Akaashi on the bed, kissing him firmly.

“Wh-”

“I’ve never seen you so worked up before.” Bokuto breathed out, trying to catch his breath.

“Mario Kart brings out a monster in me.” Akaashi responded evenly, still wildly dazed by the surprise and intensity of the kiss.

“Why is that so hot?” Bokuto kissed him again, making Akaashi laugh and push him off.

“You’re so weird. Another round?” Akaashi asked, the hints of a devilish grin tugging at his lips. Bokuto glanced up at the clock, the neon lights flashing one a.m. He shook his head and kissed the tip of Akaashi’s nose.

“We should sleep. I got you all worked up over  _ Mario Kart _ , and you haven’t slept in forever. I love you, but grumpy morning Akaashi is mean.” Bokuto buried his head in the crook of Akaashi’s neck, making Akaashi let out a laugh, running his fingers through Boktuo’s hair.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Sleep now, Mario Kart in the morning. I’ll win again, you know.” Bokuto grinned, pressing his lips to the side of Akaashi’s neck.

“Yeah.” Bokuto smiled fondly, sighing softly as Akaashi’s arms wrapped around his torso, finding the bedding and pulling it up to their shoulders. Bokuto removed Akaashi’s glasses, and closed his eyes, pillowed in Akaashi’s chest. He smiled to himself as Akaashi hummed the theme song as he drifted off, and Bokuto couldn’t help but think that maybe, he was the real winner here.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of cute stuff! I needed to write some happy little one-shots so here you all go! The next stories I post will be nothing but angst, and I'm not sorry, so I thought I'd make up for it with this wholesome content. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time,
> 
> -Daisy


End file.
